1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a supersonic nozzle, in particular a supersonic nozzle for a turbojet engine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
French Patent Application 80.27788, filed in the name of the instant applicant on 30 Dec. 1980, describes a supersonic nozzle comprised of beams mounted longitudinally, at regular intervals, around the circumference of the fixed passage of the nozzle; convergent flaps, each having its upstream end hinged between the upstream ends of two adjacent beams; divergent flaps, each having its upstream end hinged at the downstream end of one of the convergent flaps; and, actuating cylinders, each having its housing hinged at the upstream ends of two adjacent beams, and its rod hinged at about the middle of an actuating lever that extends in the peripheral direction of the nozzle and with which the actuating levers of the corresponding convergent and divergent flaps are coupled.
French Patent Application 80.01814, which the present applicant filed on 25 Jan. 1980, as well as the first certificate of addition, 80.18329, filed on 22 Aug. 1980, describe supersonic nozzles, the various moving parts of which are supported by carrier rings. Each of these is connected to the fixed passage of the nozzle by short hinges, clevises in particular, which comprise what is, relatively speaking, a less rigid structure; each control actuating cylinder also is mounted between two longitudinal cross ties, but these are independent of the fixed passage. The rod of each actuating cylinder has its end hingedly attached to a lever in the form of a triangular or rectangular plate, two corners of which are hinged on the corresponding ends of two rods, forming, with the aforesaid levers, part of the device for synchronizing the movement of different flaps.
French Patent Application 81.21980, which the applicant filed on 24 Nov. 1981, also describes a supersonic nozzle, the various moving parts of which are carried by an annular structure made up essentially of the housings of the different control actuating cylinders, which are hinged on the fixed passage of the nozzle. The rods of the different control actuating cylinders, which are turned upstream, are intercoupled by different hinged levers and rods comprising an annular, toothed kinematic chain for synchronizing the movements of the different flaps.